Reinbeau Antlers
Basic Information The Reinbeau Antlers Costume is a Hat Costume that consists of large antlers on top for the head of your player character modelled after the antlers of the seasonal Reinbeau that appears around Christmas on the surface of all Creativerse game worlds. This decorative headdress was implemented as part of the the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 community reward bundle with update R58 "Elfi's Wonderland 2018" on December 19th 2018, together with Giftwrapped Beds, White Wood Doors, Holiday Windows, White Brick Fireplaces, White Brick Walls, LED Tree Blocks and the "Pro"-exclusive Reaudolph Flashlight. It could only be claimed until January 25th 2019 and will most likely become available again in December 2019. If you have claimed the free Make-A-Wish Tier 3 community reward bundle during the Christmas event in the Store before January 25th 2019, you can select these Reinbeau Antlers by clicking on the hat Costume slot after opening the Costume window by clicking on the "Costumes" button over the head of your character model to the right side of the inventory/bag, or alternatively by clicking on the button "customize character" at the feet of your player character on your main game screen before entering any world. The Reinbeau Antlers hat Costume that can be claimed as part of the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 community reward bundle can be freely combined with all types of head Costumes, and will in the most cases simply add 2 large antlers to the heads. Costumes are "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) that can replace the look of equipment and even body parts of your player character for as long as these skins are activated/selected. In case of the Antlers, they will not change your player character's hair nor head at all. However, if you wear the Antlers together with the Reaudolph Head Costume, the Antlers will be transformed to small additional antlers further on the back of the Reaudolph full head mask. The Reinbeau Antlers Costume is usually only available for ca. one month during the seasonal Christmas-event and will most likely become available during future Christmas events again. How to obtain The Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle was unlocked by the donations of players on January 2nd 2019 and could be claimed by all players for free in the Store from then on until the end of the Christmas event on January 25th 2019. If you have missed the opportunity to claim this free bundle before the event has ended, you will need to wait until December 2019 when this Costume is going to become available again. Since Costumes are account-bound, they cannot be traded amongst players. The 3 Make-A-Wish Community Reward Bundles were part of the donations campaign for the Creativerse Christmas Holiday event Elfi's Wonderland 2018 that ran from December 19th 2018 until January 25th 2019 and was dedicated to charity. Playful was donating a portion of revenue and 100% of all Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles sales from the event to the Make-a-Wish Foundation that grants wishes of children who have been diagnosed with critical illnesses. The goal of this fund raising was 10,000 US$, segmented in 3 tiers or "milestones". Whenever one more tier/milestone of the goal was reached, the according Make-A-Wish Community Reward Bundle (Tier 1 - 3) became claimable for free in the Store of Creativerse for all players, no matter if "Pro" or F2P. Please note that Costumes will not be placed in the shape of items into your inventory/bag, neither as a content of any item bundle, and no crafting recipe will be added for any Costumes. Costumes also cannot be crafted, which also means you can't make any spare ones. Instead, if you have claimed the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle in time, the Reinbeau Antlers Costume is now automatically available for your user account to be selected on all Creativerse game worlds when you click the "Costumes" button over your character equipment "doll" to the right side of the inventory, or on the main screen by clicking on "customize character". The Reinbeau Antlers Costume can be selected by clicking on the hat Costume slot, which will bring up a small window with all hats and headgear Costumes that you own in order to let you select one of them. All Costumes that you claimed or bought are account-bound and can only be found as a selection when clicking on their respective costume slots. This means that you cannot claim or buy the Reinbeau Antlers another time, and you cannot give Costumes to other players. How to use Once you have obtained the Reinbeau Antlers by claiming the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle for free, this headgear Costume can be activated on your player character's 3D paper doll by clicking on the word "Costume" above the head of your player character's model to the right side of your inventory or by clicking on the words "customize character" on your main screen before selecting any game world (or adventure). To put on the Reinbeau Antlers, click on the hat Costume icon on the right side of the Costumes window next to your player character's 3D paper doll. Then a small window will open and display at least two icons in it - the red "unequip" icon with the crossed-out circle, and the Reinbeau Antlers Costume (of course only after you've claimed the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle). Click on the Reinbeau Antlers if you want to put on this headgear Costume. It will then be displayed in the costume equipment slot and automatically be shown on your player character in 3D as well. Only when clicking "Done", the selection will be saved and the Costume will appear on your player character in the game world. You'll see on your character "doll" that this hat Costume will appear on top of the head of your player character and extend to each sides prominently. It looks exactly like the large antlers of a beige-brown Reinbeau. You can combine this hat with all types of head costume masks if you like. Weirdly enough, the Reaudolph Head Costume will add another set of antlers to the Reinbeau Antlers, so that your player character will wear one large pair of antlers and a smaller pair of antlers further behind on the head. To later on deselect the chosen costume or to select another one, simply click on "Costumes" again and on the according costume slot/part once to then choose either another costume or none (by clicking on the red crossed-out circle). The selection can be turned off and on again any time you like, either on any game world or on the main screen. Since update R55 on August 22nd 2018, your player character will keep all the selected Costumes on all game worlds and will no longer be able to sport different looks on different game worlds. Neither the stats (armor defense points) nor the durability of any original equipment are affected when a Costume is worn/activated, no matter how sturdy or strong the Costume looks like. Only if you equip actual armor parts, the stats will change according to the defense points of the armor part in its actual equipment slot, while your player character will still be shown wearing the chosen Costume, and will keep looking that way even if you unequip all actual equipment. How to change the colors of this Costume You cannot select any different colors for your Reinbeau Antlers Costume. It has fixed colors in order to match the look of an actual Reinbeau. Category:Events Category:Christmas Event Category:Elfi's Wonderland Category:Costumes